


The Weight of Us

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенный эпизод после 8.14. Некоторые ошибки слишком серьезны, иные испытания слишком дорого обходятся. Потерять брата – не вариант, не в этот раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of a story by gaelicspirit - "The Weight of Us"

There's a cold heart, buried beneath,  
and warm blood, running deep.  
Secrets - are mine to keep protected by silent sleep.  
I'm not ready; I'm not ready for the weight of us….

The Weight of Us by Sanders Bohlke

 

Очки действуют превосходно.  
В душе он немного жалеет, что не знал об этом ловком трюке со священным маслом раньше – неплохо было бы увидеть явившихся за ним адских сучек там, в Индиане, когда истек срок сделки с демоном перекрестка. Возможно, тогда он не был бы так ошарашен. Быть может, сумел бы обуздать жуткую боль, когда псы рвали в клочья его тело. Может быть, тогда он не орал бы так громко.  
Дин стоит в дверях сарая, дальние углы которого скрыты в тени причудливой игрой лунного света, и видит сквозь обработанные очки влажную морду адского пса, его глаза-бусины и странное лысое тело, словно размытое потоком воздуха. Тварь делает шаг вперед, на плечах ее бугрятся мускулы, и у Дина внутри все сжимается. Он отчетливо понимает: увидь тогда тварь, явившуюся по его душу, орал бы даже громче.  
\- Так ты сучка Кроули, - Дин не обращает внимания на легкую дрожь в голосе. – Думаю, домашние животные в самом деле похожи на своих владельцев.  
Пес пригибается к земле, словно понял слова Дина да еще и обиделся за то, что тот пытается храбриться. Дин достает из-под куртки нож и берет себя в руки; он должен заставить себя дышать, глотать, моргать.  
Ему страшно.  
Он должен помнить, что это драка за них двоих – его самого и Сэма.  
Должен помнить, что сейчас все иначе: псы пришли не за ним. Они могут порвать его в клочья, но не утащат в Ад. Не загонят, как дичь, в пустынном уголке Чистилища с намерением отужинать.  
Должен помнить, что сегодняшний бой - начало: если он пройдет это испытание, то сумеет положить конец всему. Всему тому, против чего сражался всю свою жизнь, сумев выжить, несмотря на боль, всему, от чего так сильно старался защитить Сэма. Он сможет закончить то, чего не сумел много лет назад отец, пытаясь убить Желтоглазого.  
Даже если он погибнет, Сэм будет в безопасности. Будет жить. А Дин наконец-то, хоть раз сделает что-то правильно. Закончит работу - и будь что будет.  
Вот только изображение сквозь очки слишком четкое, а воспоминания еще слишком свежи, и Дин так сосредотачивается на угрозе прямо перед ним, что не слышит, как вторая адская тварь подкрадывается сзади.  
Сознание замедлено страхом, и Дин разворачивается на полкорпуса на голых инстинктах, но не успевает. Адский пес поднимает массивную лапу с острыми как бритва когтями и обрушивает на него с силой разогнавшегося поезда, хотя со стороны, наверное, кажется, что он отмахивается от назойливой мухи.  
Дин чувствует, как замедляется время, видит, как когти вонзаются в плоть, рвут ее на лоскуты. Так уже было. Боль ослепительно белая, густая и ужасающе знакомая. Она затапливает все чувства, ослепляет, делая кровь то ледяной, то обжигающе-горячей. Ударом его отбрасывает в открытые двери, и Дин тяжело обрушивается на усыпанный сеном пол. Из легких выбивает воздух, накатывает слабость, нож выпадает из рук, но Дин бессилен этому помешать, пытаясь сделать хоть один полноценный вдох. Рана жжется нарастающей болью, он пытается встать, но со стоном падает на спину, инстинктивно тянется дрожащей рукой к боку и тут же отдергивает окровавленную ладонь. Бросает взгляд на нож в нескольких футах от него, затем на очки, отлетевшие в другую сторону. И понимает вдруг, что видит псов и без очков. Видит, как фыркающие псы медленно приближаются к нему, из ноздрей вырываются клубы пара.  
И уже нет никакой разницы, что они пришли не за ним.  
И что сейчас все иначе.  
Ему не победить их; никогда было не победить.  
Дин пытается вздохнуть, пытается сглотнуть или моргнуть, но оказывается, что он способен лишь пялиться в пустоту, которая прикончит его. Снова.  
***  
Сэм смотрел в темноту, наблюдая, выжидая.  
Дин велел ему оставаться в доме, в безопасности, вообще не показываться ему на глаза. Сказал это с таким непререкаемым авторитетом, что Сэм невольно послушался. Он слышал правду в словах Дина, каждое из которых падало между ними с грохотом судейского молотка. Видел приятие в глазах Дина и был ошеломлен его смирением.  
Сэм остался в доме и теперь высматривал в окне любые признаки того, что все пошло не так, подсознательно ожидая услышать крики брата.  
«Пока я рядом, с тобой не случится ничего плохого».  
Он столько раз облажался за последние годы – и хоть во многих ситуациях был бессилен, груз случившегося все равно давил на плечи.  
Он многое хотел сделать, должен был сделать, предотвратить, и все же позволил брату встретиться лицом к лицу с Адскими псами – тварями, которые на его глазах порвали Дина на куски. Зато сам он, Сэм, был в безопасности.  
«Я не смог жить, зная, что ты умер, старик».  
Сэм слушал, как позади него цапается между собой семья Кэссити. Их слова были ядовитыми, в голосах не чувствовалось ни капли горя после потери двух членов семьи за пару последних ночей. Слова падали внутрь кислотой, медленно прожигали дыру, пока не стало казаться, что Дина нет долгие годы, а не считанные минуты.  
«Позаботься о Детке… помни, чему отец учил тебя, чему я учил…»  
Элис вырвалась и выбежала из дома. Сэм следовал за ней по пятам, вовсе не желая добавлять к грузу вины еще один камень только потому, что не удосужился проверить наручники. Он настиг ее у машины и развернул за плечо.  
И тогда увидел.  
Адский пес притаился у стены сарая, огромный, смертоносный. Дин был внутри, Сэм откуда-то знал это совершенно точно. Он был там, готовый пройти испытание без страха и сомнений, как делал всегда.  
Как было и с Адом.  
«Я здесь, Сэмми. Я здесь. Я не оставлю тебя. Не оставлю».  
Он не мог так поступить.  
Не мог просто сидеть в тепле и позволить Дину пройти это в одиночку – Дину, который всегда был рядом и возвращался даже когда Сэм отталкивал его или избивал до кровавого месива. Дину, который продал душу, чтобы вернуть его к жизни; который несмотря ни на что нашел его перед самым восстанием Люцифера; который позволил себя избить, изломать просто затем, чтобы Сэм не остался в самом конце один; который заключил сделку со Смертью, чтобы выдернуть душу Сэма из Клетки; который прикончил Дика Романа и выжил после года в Чистилище.  
Только не так, думал Сэм, глядя на гигантского темного пса. Не так, не сейчас. Дин знал, как это закончится, принял смерть ради его спасения как неплохой исход для себя самого.  
Сэм схватил Элис за руку и толкнул в направлении дома, велев спрятаться. Он не собирался позволять убить Дина – ни сейчас, ни в конце испытаний. Дин заслуживал лучшего.  
И Сэм собирался доказать ему это.  
Он перехватил ружье и двинулся к сараю. Время тянулось, как резиновое, а Сэм судорожно старался придумать план, который позволит им обоим не сдохнуть от зубов адских тварей.  
«Сэм, я твой брат из плоти и крови. И только я могу на законных основаниях надрать тебе зад. Ты выбрался. Ты не в Аду, Сэмми. Поверь в это. Ты должен поверить в это. Запомни это раз и навсегда».  
В их жизни бывали моменты, когда разногласия, обиды и разнящиеся точки зрения просто не имели никакого значения. Были времена, когда важным было лишь то, что они братья. Когда причины выбора были похоронены в прошлом, а реальность заключалась в том, что они по-прежнему были здесь, на ногах, живы.  
И Сэм планировал цепляться за это.  
Дин утащил его от самого края. Спас не только его жизнь и душу, но и рассудок. Нашел способ помочь ему обрести твердую почву под ногами, нащупать равновесие, удерживаться в реальности до тех самых пор, пока Сэм не начал справляться сам. Дин пережил то, что Сэму было даже сложно себе представить, и он не собирался позволить брата выйти из игры, думая, что он хорош лишь в качестве пушечного мяса для нечисти.  
Сэм остановился у двери сарая, прикрыл глаза и успокоил дыхание. Пальцы на ружье подрагивали, Сэм зря позволил тревожным мыслям взять верх. Нужно было выбросить их из головы и взять тело под контроль.  
Он поступал правильно, на самом деле у него просто не было выбора. Позволь он Дину ввязаться в эту драку в одиночку – и чувство вины прикончит его. Сэм позволил себе поверить, что Дин умер вместе с Диком Романом и Касом. Поверить, что Кроули, сказавший, будто Сэм остался совсем один – был прав.  
Он не искал Дина.  
Сэм никогда не рассматривал Чистилище в качестве варианта и списал брата со счетов. Груз этого выбора был почти невыносимым и по сей день. Какое-то время он думал, что если бы мог просто сбежать в ту свою жизнь понарошку, что была у него с Амелией, то сумел бы забыть снова. Сумел бы снова притвориться.  
Но Дин вернулся, став живым напоминанием того, что все это было понарошку. Нелепой подделкой. Сэм не мог даже поговорить с Дином об этом – не находил слов. Не было внутри ничего, что могло бы объяснить, как же так получилось, что он убедил себя в собственном одиночестве, бросил все, что знал и умел, всю свою жизнь и сбежал. Да и не вышло бежать достаточно быстро, что сбежать достаточно далеко. Он повернулся спиной к своему прошлому, к брату, к работе, ко всем оставшимся неизбежностям, подброшенным судьбой.  
Все это было ложью. Дин все это время был жив. Он был жив и ждал, что Сэм найдет его. А Сэм подвел его. И не мог позволить этому случиться снова, пусть даже сам Дин считал это правильным выбором. Не сейчас.  
Крик боли вырвал Сэма из ступора, и он рванул вперед. Опаленные благодатным огнем очки позволили увидеть жуткую картину во всех подробностях. Он видел, как Дин рухнул на пол, а его очки и оружие оказались вне досягаемости, как к нему начали приближаться две Адские гончие, которые пока не заметили Сэма.  
Действовать нужно было быстро.  
Он выстрелил в гончую, которая была чуть дальше - брызнула кровь, тварь дернулась и упала. Когда вторая обернулся к нему, Сэм поднырнул за ножом, выпавшим их рук Дина. Перевернулся на спину и ухватил за горло навалившегося на него огромного зверя. Его окатило зловонным дыханием, но отчаяние и адреналин придали сил, позволяя Сэму удерживать смертоносные зубы на некотором расстоянии от своего лица.  
С невероятным усилием он проткнул ножом яремную вену и поморщился, когда на него хлынула горячая черная кровь. Сэм вспорол твари брюхо, обнажив сердце, и почувствовал дрожь агонии, когда гончая издохла. И все же до него не сразу дошло, что сопротивления больше нет. Сэму казалось, что он насквозь пропитался песьей кровью. Он сбросил с себя тушу и попытался отдышаться. Уронил руки, вдруг показавшиеся страшно тяжелыми, взглянул на Дина. Увидел, что брат зажимает ладонью кровоточащую рану на боку, а в глазах его были и боль, и… знание. В тот момент у Сэма возникло чувство, что он одновременно спас Дина и страшно подвел его. Лицо брата исказила боль, и он откинулся на пол.  
\- Дин, - хрипло выдохнул Сэм.  
Тот не ответил и даже не пошевелился.  
Сэм перекатился на бок, чувствуя, как противно липнет к телу футболка и клеятся к щекам влажные волосы. Он подобрался ближе и хлопнул Дина по колену.  
\- Эй, старик.  
Глаза брата были закрыты, темные ресницы выглядели на бледной коже синяками. Сэм снял очки, бросил их в грязь рядом с Дином и похлопал его по холодной щеке черной от крови ладонью.  
\- Дин?  
Ресницы дрогнули, и с губ Дина сорвался вздох боли.  
\- Тише, - мягко сказал Сэм. – Дай посмотрю.  
Дин явно еще не вполне пришел в себя – он позволил Сэму убрать его руку, которой он по-прежнему зажимал бок, и задрать изодранную футболку. Сэм поморщился, увидев четыре глубоких пореза, сочащихся кровью, которая превращала землю под ним в грязное месиво.  
Сэм невольно вспомнил ту ночь, когда перед ним вот так же лежал окровавленный, изувеченный Дин, ночь, когда в комнату ворвались Адские псы, отобравшие у Сэма все.  
\- Черт. Нужно зашить это как можно скорее.  
\- Что, черт подери…  
Еле слышное бормотание Дина словно согрело Сэма.  
\- Эй, - он взял Дина за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе. – Ты со мной?  
\- Черт, Сэмми, - проворчал Дин сквозь сцепленные зубы. – Гребанные Адские псы.  
\- В точку, - кивнул Сэм. Вонь крови гончей скручивала желудок в узел. – Сесть можешь? Нужно убираться отсюда.  
\- Она сдохла?  
\- Да, старик, сдохла.  
Дин наконец взглянул на него, боль тенями таилась в уголках его глаз. В одном этом взгляде было все – отрицание, принятие, страх, гнев и благодарность. Сэм перевел дыхание, в очередной раз удивляясь тому, сколько всего было в его брате, пусть он и не говорил об этом вслух.  
\- Сэмми… - начал было Дин, но боль, очевидно, накатила с новой силой, заставив его прикрыть глаза и плотно сжать губы.  
\- Ну же, - проворчал Сэм и ухватил его за плечи. – Давай я сперва подлатаю тебя, а потом уже будешь на меня орать.  
Дин вцепился в его руку, и Сэм помог ему подняться на колени, сделав паузу, чтобы позволить брату перевести дыхание.  
\- Я велел тебе оставаться в доме, - прорычал Дин.  
Сэм вытер об штаны перепачканную в крови ладонь и переместился по правую сторону от Дина.  
\- Элис сбежала, - вынужден был он объясняться. – И я увидел, как гончая движется к сараю.  
\- У меня все… - выдохнул Дин, поднимаясь на ноги, и сбился, вновь сцепив зубы. – Было под контролем.  
\- Я вижу, - вернул подачу Сэм.  
\- Мать твою, - пробормотал Дин и обхватил себя рукой. – Забыл уже, на что способны эти твари…  
Стоило Сэму снова вспомнить о той ночи в Индиане, как горло обожгло желчью,  
\- У тебя вроде не было возможности справляться с последствиями в прошлый раз, - сказал он и почувствовал, что Дина начинает трясти. Нужно было добраться куда-нибудь прежде, чем он схлопочет болевой шок.  
\- Что? Чего ты там бормочешь? – выдохнул Дин и закинул одну руку на плечо Сэму, вторую продолжая прижимать к пострадавшему боку.  
\- Та ночь, - сдавленно произнес Сэм, крепко удерживая руку брата. – Когда ты попал в Ад.  
Он услышал, как Дин сглотнул, и взглянул на бледное лицо брата, совсем белое в лунном свете. Дин вообще-то не был склонен к тошноте от боли, такая проблема обычно возникала у Сэма. Дин облизнул сухие губы.  
\- То был не последний раз… Я нарвался на этих сук… - выдавил Дин.  
\- Что ты?.. – Сэм взглянул через плечо назад. Впрочем, без очков он не видел ровным счетом ничего, кроме двух темных луж крови на месте драки.  
\- А куда, ты… думаешь… эти суки деваются, когда мы убиваем их, а, Сэмми?  
Чистилище. Адские монстры. Сэм ощутил легкое головокружение.  
Дин кивнул в сторону комнаты Элли, и Сэм двинулся в нужном направлении, а затем постучал в дверь.  
\- Элли, открой, - прохрипел Дин, и голос его прозвучал словно у потрепанного войной сержанта.  
Щелкнул замок, Элли приоткрыла дверь и выглянула в щель. Моргнула по-совиному большими карими глазами, осматривая их с ног до головы.  
\- Они… они ушли? – дрожащим голосом спросила Элли.  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- Да, ушли.  
\- Можешь… впустить нас? – спросил Дин, и Сэм почувствовал, что вес на плече стал немного больше.  
Элли отступила внутрь и широко открыла дверь. Сэм провел Дина внутрь и усадил на край кровати, собрался было затем отступить, но понял, что Дин по-прежнему сжимает его руку. Он не смотрел на Сэма, но тот без труда распознал напряженность в его лице.  
\- Элли, мне нужно, чтобы ты принесла кое-что, - сказал Сэм.  
\- Конечно, что именно?  
\- Нужны… тряпки, мыло, вода. Иголка и нитки. Антисептик. Бинты.  
Он услышал, как Элли неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, но не сводил взгляда с Дина.  
\- А не стоит ли… В смысле, больница всего в…  
\- Все в порядке, Элли, - тихо произнес Дин так, словно успокаивал пугливого жеребенка.  
Сэм услышал, как она ушла, и только тогда Дин немного расслабился и растянулся на кровати.  
\- Что за хрень, старик? – пробормотал Дин, глядя на черную грязь, покрывавшую футболку, руки и ладони Сэма.  
\- Ага, - кивнул тот и добавил: - От меня еще и несет.  
Дин дернул шеей, словно ощутив новую вспышку боли.  
\- И чем это отличается от любого другого дня?  
\- Ха-ха, - пробормотал Сэм и обернулся к двери, услышав, что вернулась Элли со всем необходимым.  
Одной из мокрых тряпок он вытер руки, затем приложил другую к раненому боку Дина, очищая рану от запекшейся крови.  
\- О Господи, - выдохнула Элли. – Думаю… мне нужно на свежий воздух.  
\- Все нормально, - повторил Дин, не открывая глаз. – Дай нам минутку. Это не займет много времени.  
Сэм одарил девушку натянутой улыбкой и продолжил очищать рану от крови и грязи с помощью принесенных Элли воды и мыла. Один рваный порез вдоль ребер оказался не очень глубоким, на другом был почти полностью оторван приличный лоскут кожи, еще два, глубоких, тянулись под ребрами. Сэм глубоко вздохнул, убрал полотенце и открыл бутылочку с антисептиком.  
\- Готов?  
\- Нет, - проворчал Дин и сжал в пальцах одеяло. – Но давай уже.  
Сэм давно потерял счет случаям, когда им приходилось латать друг друга. И если сам он чаще ломал кости, то Дин как раз страдал от всевозможных кровопотерь. Сэм подумал, что если бы на брате остались шрамы, скопившиеся до Ада, то его тело напоминало бы дорожную карту былых сражений – сплошные извилистые линии, как на экране GPS-навигатора.  
\- На счет три, ладно? – сказал Сэм. – Раз, два… - он полил рану антисептиком и сам сжался от сочувствия, когда Дин выгнулся в пояснице, пытаясь удержать за стиснутыми зубами крик боли.  
Сэм сделал паузу, прижал к ране влажное полотенце и утер предплечьем пот со лба. Дин дышал рвано и неглубоко, в каждом выдохе чувствовался подавленный стон, и Сэм решил, что нужно заканчивать как можно быстрее. Он вылил на рану оставшийся антисептик, и Дин все же не сдержал крик.  
\- Ох, черт… сукин сын! Больно, мать твою, - Дин ударил кулаком по постели и заерзал на кровати, пачкая одеяло грязью, соломой и кровью.  
\- Тише, - Сэм отложил бутылку и снова промокнул рану влажным полотенцем. – Худшее позади.  
Дин закрыл глаза, отвернулся и продолжил что-то бормотать, но Сэм не прислушивался – Дин не говорил ничего, что должно быть услышано. Ему хотелось бы дать брату что-то, способное притупить боль, но это была роскошь, которую они редко себе позволяли, и уж точно не теперь, когда нужно было уносить ноги как можно скорее. Сэм отнял полотенце – рана выглядела настолько чистой, насколько это было вообще возможно в этих условиях.  
\- Мне нужно наложить несколько швов, ладно?  
\- У меня есть выбор?  
\- Не особенный, - пожал плечами Сэм.  
Он прокалил иглу на огне Диновой зажигалки, чтобы продезинфицировать, и начал шить. Дин скрутил в кулаке одеяло, над верхней губой выступил пот.  
\- Ты дрался в Чистилище с Адскими гончими? –вырвалось вдруг у Сэма. Он хотел отвлечь Дина болтовней, но собирался сказать вовсе не это.  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Дин, этим и ограничившись.  
\- Как ты?..  
«Выжил», - хотел сказать он, но вопрос показался слишком грубым, к тому же, Сэм не знал, хочет ли услышать ответ.  
Дин взглянул на него сквозь ресницы, на которых блестели капельки пота.  
\- Я был не один, Сэм.  
Сэм сглотнул и решил свернуть тему. Ему нужно было зашить еще две глубокие царапины от когтей гончей, и желательно, чтобы руки при этом не дрожали.  
\- Парни? – донесся от двери голос Элли.  
\- Мы еще не совсем закончили, Элли, - ответил Сэм.  
\- Я в порядке, - ответила она и закрыла за собой дверь. – Забыла о пластыре.  
Сэм кивнул, быстро наложил оставшиеся стежки и отложил в сторону окровавленные полотенца. Дин приподнялся на локте с намерением сесть, Сэм помог ему устроиться на краю кровати и удивленно моргнул, когда брат поднялся на ноги. Что-то в его лице встревожило Сэма, но он знал, что все равно ничего не добьется от Дина в присутствии Элли, поэтому вопросов задавать не стал.  
\- Поможешь с повязкой? – спросил Дин у Элли, медленно повернувшись к ней заштопанным боком.  
Сэм взглянул на девушку и снова удивился, когда она быстро кивнула. Элли аккуратно наложила повязку на рану, оторвала зубами пластырь и закрепила ее. Руки у нее совсем не дрожали, занимаясь делом, девушка постепенно расслаблялась. Сэм косился на них обоих, вытирая оставшимися тряпками черную кровь с плеч и шеи. Дин по-прежнему был бледен, по шее стекали капли пота, но он принял «боевую стойку» и стоял совершенно неподвижно, пока Элли работала. По всей видимости, Дин понял, что возможность чем-то помочь поможет ей быстрее прийти в себя. Он всегда знал, что нужно людям, чтобы успокоиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
\- Думаю, тебе все-таки нужно в больницу, - обеспокоенно сказала Элли, закончив перевязку.  
Сэм разделял ее мнение, но отлично знал, что Дин ни за что не согласится, не говоря уже о том, что у них не было внятного объяснения ранам от когтей. Сбежавший лев?  
Дин осторожно прижал ладонь к повязке и опустил футболку.  
\- Бывало и хуже, - сказал он, и голос его звучал уже не так глухо.  
Элли вопросительно взглянула на Сэма.  
\- Это правда, - неохотно согласился тот. – Бывало и хуже.  
Привалившись к комоду, Сэм слушал, как Дин говорит Элли, что они сделают для нее ведьмовской мешочек. Придется бежать, сказал он, а Сэм знал, что она никогда не сможет остановиться – гончие Кроули всегда будут на хвосте.  
\- Так я не попаду в Ад? – спросила Элли со страхом и надеждой.  
Скрытых резервов Дина хватило и на улыбку, и на прозвучавшую в ответе уверенность.  
\- Не при мне.  
Он встретился взглядом с Сэмом и попросил Элли дать им минутку. Что-то в голосе заставило ее не спорить, и она вышла из комнаты. Сэма сложно было обмануть - под внешней невозмутимостью у Дина крылась целая бездна боли и усталости.  
\- Знаешь, даже если Элли сбежит от Кроули, ее душа после смерти все равно попадет в Ад.  
\- Только если мы не запечатаем его прежде, - мотнул головой Дин, не отнимая ладони от пострадавшего бока.  
Сэм собрался было спросить, как сработает на деле закрытие Адских врат, но тут Дин достал записку Кевина, и он вздрогнул.  
\- Заклинание не сработает для тебя, Дин.  
Дин не обратил на него внимания и прочел слова на енохианском, резкие, неуклюжие, без привычных интонаций латыни. Затем коротко взглянул вверх, огляделся по сторонам, но ничего не произошло.  
Сэм вздохнул, и Дин снова мотнул головой.  
\- Плевать. Найдем другую сучку, и я ее убью.  
\- Нет, - быстро возразил Сэм. Сама идея того, что Дин будет драться с другой гончей была… нет.  
\- Я не прошел испытание, Сэм!  
\- Я прошел! – он поймал взгляд брата и сосредоточился на гневе в его глазах. – И пройду остальные. Я закрою врата. Для тебя это самоубийство.  
\- Сэм…  
Дин попытался возразить, но Сэм не дал себя перебить. Его спутанные мысли наконец обрели четкость, непростой, но правильный ответ словно заплясал перед глазами.  
\- Я тоже хочу запечатать Адские врата. Но я хочу выжить. Я хочу жить. И ты должен, - Сэму хотелось потянуться и коснуться Диновой руки, обозначить свое присутствие, но Дин казался таким напряженным, что, казалось, вздохни не так - и разобьется вдребезги. - У тебя здесь есть друзья. Семья. Черт, да у тебя даже своя комната есть!  
Дин отвел взгляд, но Сэм продолжил:  
\- Да, ты был прав: я вижу свет в конце туннеля, и мне жаль, что ты его не видишь. Правда. Но он есть. Пойдешь со мной – и я тебя к нему выведу.  
Сэм видел, что брат слушает, как и видел его сопротивление. Дин не хотел слушать, не хотел, чтобы все это вообще случилось. Не хотел, чтобы Сэм оказался прав. Логика в данный момент ничего не значила, у Дина была потребность действовать. Брат считал, что именно он должен был проходить испытания, но избранным оказался Сэм. Дин не мог спасти его от этого, но мог уберечь от остального.  
\- Сэм, ты же умный.  
Сэм почувствовал, как отлегло от сердца. Наконец-то он знал, что сказать, как оспорить ядовитые слова Дина насчет смерти с оружием в руках и удачного для него исхода, означавшего, что однажды Сэм доживет до седых волос, что у него будут внуки.  
\- Да, я умный. И ты тоже. Дин, ты не пехота. Ты гений! Когда речь идет о нашем деле… - он взмахнул руками, подыскивая правдивые слова, которым Дин поверит, сладкая ложь с ним не срабатывала. – Ты лучший охотник, которого я знаю. Лучше меня, лучше отца. Я верю в тебя, Дин. Так пожалуйста, пожалуйста, поверь и ты в меня.  
Дин опустил глаза и тяжело сглотнул.  
Сэм хотел сказать еще что-то, кроме заверений, что способен пройти испытания. Подобрать слова, чтобы описать свое одиночество в год, проведенный порознь, боль и страх, пробравшие до самых костей, когда он стоял совсем один в той лаборатории. Найти способ донести мысль, что он точно так же не может больше терять Дина, как тот не может терять его, Сэма.  
«Ты едва не погиб сегодня, - думал Сэм, глядя на брата. – Позволь мне пройти испытания, чтобы ты был в безопасности… Хотя бы на этот раз».  
Дин резко выдохнул. Рука, в которой он сжимал записку, едва заметно дрожала. Сэм хотел потянуться и вынуть бумажку из его пальцев, принять решение, но он знал, что Дин так просто не сдастся. Брат должен довериться ему. Сам. Иначе ничего у них не выйдет.  
Дин вложил листок в ладонь Сэма с видом человека, идущего на расстрел. Сэм не оставил ему возможности передумать и прочел енохианское заклинание, прозвучавшее в его исполнении не менее чужеродно, чем в Диновом.  
Боль взорвалась так неожиданно, что мыслей в голове не осталось. Выплеснулась наружу из самого нутра, словно ему врезала под дых рука Бога. Сэм дернулся и отвернулся, отчаянно желая, чтобы Дин этого не заметил. Но устоять на ногах не вышло, и он уперся правой рукой в пол, пытаясь удержаться от падения. Кровь в венах, казалось, вскипела и забурлила. Словно из-под толщи воды, Сэм слышал, что Дин зовет его по имени, и хотел только чтобы он не подходил, не прикасался, не видел того, как его рука засветилась изнутри. Что за черт?..  
Сэм видел свои вены, кости, казалось, даже крошечные клетки, составлявшие все семь слоев кожи. Болезненное сияние спустилось от локтя к ладони, а затем ушло, прихватив с собой швырнувшую его на колени боль. Еще несколько мгновений Сэм не мог пошевелиться, тело ослабело и дрожало, словно он прошел по самому лезвию бритвы. Пожалуй, так оно и было. Испытание, разработанное Богом. Если верить Кевину, Сэм должен был не убояться опасности или смерти. Опасность была делом привычным, но смерть… Дин не боялся смерти. Пожалуй, даже зазывал ее. Сэм же… он буквально только что признался, что хочет жить. Он знал достаточно много, чтобы бояться смерти, и на миг подумал, не совершил ли ужасную ошибку.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Сэм обернулся к Дину, пытаясь отдышаться. В лице брата были страх, непонимание, боль, отрицание. Отбросив зудевшие внутри сомнения, Сэм коротко улыбнулся, давая знать, что все в порядке – этому фокусу он научился у Дина.  
\- Я в норме. Все хорошо.  
Дин продолжал хмуриться, не сводя с него тревожного взгляда. Пожалуй, если бы Сэм не смотрел так же пристально в ответ, то и не заметил бы, как Дин едва уловимо покачнулся и незаметно ухватился за край комода, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
\- Ты в порядке? – быстро спросил Сэм.  
\- О, вообще-то, это моя реплика.  
\- Говорю же, я в норме.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, словно получил под дых грузовиком, старик. Что случилось?  
За пару ударов сердца Сэм успел принять решение. Скажи он Дину правду - и тот любыми возможными способами попытается перебрать испытания на себя. И вовсе не потому, что не верит в Сэма, а чтобы защитить его от необходимости их проходить. Сэм должен был закончить начатое сам. К счастью, он давно усвоил, что обмануть Дина можно только смешав правду с ложью в равных пропорциях.  
\- Это было, - Сэм сглотнул, быстро соображая, - вроде разряда. Сильного.  
Дин вздернул подбородок.  
\- Разряда, говоришь? Ты теперь у нас Железный человек или вроде того?  
Сэм фыркнул и поймал слабую усмешку Дина.  
\- Серьезно, попробуй развалить что-нибудь голыми руками.  
\- Заткнись, - добродушно проворчал Сэм, прикидывая, не заметил ли Дин случайно того свечения. – Нужно выбираться отсюда.  
\- Сперва сделаю для Элли мешочек… ух ты, - выдохнул он, когда при попытке сделать шаг колени неожиданно подогнулись. Дин сумел ухватиться за край кровати, но стал бледным как полотно.  
Сэм мгновенно оказался рядом.  
\- Сядь.  
\- Я в порядке, - возразил Дин, отталкивая его руки.  
\- Да, а я пляжный мальчик Бетти Уайт, - пробормотал Сэм, усаживая Дина на кровать. – Сделаю я этот чертов мешочек. А ты сиди тут.  
\- Чувак. Бетти Уайт? - с усмешкой взглянул на него Дин.  
\- Эй, она довольно бойкая для девяносто одного года.  
\- Я боюсь того, что творится в твоей голове.  
Сэм подошел к двери и окликнул Элли. Ему понадобится помощь с ингредиентами для ведьмовского мешочка. Элли первым делом скользнула взглядом по Дину, который послушно сидел на краю кровати, опустив голову, и размеренно дышал.  
Сэм принес из временного жилища их сумки. Кроме чистой одежды, он обнаружил в них почти все необходимое для мешочка, кроме кайенского перца. Сэм отправил Элли за ним в дом и попросил ее снять наручники с остальных Кэссити, девушка все равно не собиралась оставаться на ферме. Он снял пропитанную кровью футболку и надел свежую, натянув поверх толстовку, которая все еще пахла антистатиком, которым их облагодетельствовала дамочка в прачечной.  
\- Вот, - он протянул Дину любимую серую рубашку.  
Дин со вздохом выпрямился и принялся раздеваться. Его джинсы затвердели от подсохших пятен крови, поэтому Сэм положил на кровать чистую пару. Дин не успел одеться, когда вернулась Элли.  
\- Я…эм-м, принесла перец, - выпалила она и вежливо отвернулась.  
Дин снова вздохнул, надел рубашку, взял джинсы и не глядя протянул их Сэму. Посыл был ясен без слов: оставаться в перепачканных кровью джинсах было лучше, чем продолжать дразнить девушку. Дин медленно встал, подошел к Элли, положил ладонь ей на плечо и развернул к себе.  
\- Ты будешь в порядке, слышишь?  
Она молча кивнула, глядя на него большими испуганными глазами.  
\- Я серьезно, - сказал Дин и крепче сжал пальцы на ее плече, заставляя себя слушать. – Ты продала душу, чтобы спасти мать. Это требует мужества. Тот, кто смог это сделать, переживет что угодно.  
Слова Дина предназначались Элли, но у Сэма сжалось сердце. Он знал, что Дин нечасто думает о той сделке, но его слова относились и к нему самому. Дин может пережить что угодно. Разве он уже это не доказал? Ад, Чистилище…  
И тот факт, что по мнению Дина, испытания могли стать для него финальной точкой, только убедил Сэма в правильности своего выбора.  
\- Думаешь? – неуверенно переспросила Элли.  
Дин протянул руку, и Сэм передал ему мешочек. Дин вложил его в ладонь Элли.  
\- Знаю наверняка.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептала она, а затем порывисто, словно боясь, что если не поторопится, то передумает, потянулась и обняла Дина, едва не сбив его с ног. Дин, немного поколебавшись, обнял ее, а затем осторожно отстранился.  
\- Береги себя, Элли, - улыбнулся он напоследок.  
Они вышли из комнатушки Элли, прошли мимо открытой двери сарая и широкой веранды дома, на которой в свете из больших окон стояли Кэссити, словно нахохлившиеся горгульи. Когда подошли к Импале, у Сэма на языке вертелась просьба отдать ему ключи, но он взглянул на наблюдавших за ними горгулий, и решил, что лучше сейчас просто уехать. Они сели в машину, синхронно хлопнули дверцами, и Сэм услышал облегченный выдох брата. Дин завел двигатель и повел Импалу мимо ухоженных лужаек и аккуратных заборчиков в распахнутые ворота. До укрытия – пещеры Бэтмана, как окрестил ее Дин – было триста миль.

Казалось, правая половина его тела обрела собственное сердце, которое стучало не в такт.  
Все тело подчинялось ритмичному гулу двигателя Импалы, но если ноги и спина ощущали лишь знакомую мягкую вибрацию, то ребра и грудь тяжело сдавливало. И, черт подери, он устал. Он не смыкал глаз с той самой минуты, как они въехали в долбанные ворота фермы Кэссити.  
Впрочем, дело было не в усталости. И даже не в ране от когтей Адской гончей. Не только. Ему и прежде доводилось справляться с болью, гораздо более сильной, чем мог себе представить Сэм, о чем он никогда не узнает.  
Проблема была в том, что он облажался. И теперь Сэм оказался на линии огня. Дин в буквальном смысле прошел через Ад, чтобы этого избежать, а теперь…  
\- Старик, ты в порядке?  
\- Нормально, - ответил Дин, не желая погружаться в невеселые мысли и все же пытаясь понять, как же так вышло, что он сам вручил Сэму то чертово заклятие.  
\- Не хочешь остановиться?  
Дин покосился на брата. Сэм прикончил Адскую гончую. Он на собственном опыте знал, сколько сил это отнимает. Добавив к этому случившеесся после декламирования енохианского заклинания, Дин встревожился.  
\- Нет, а ты?  
Сэм немедленно одарил его фирменным взглядом, ясно призывавшим перестать думать о нем, и вздохнул.  
\- Если ты сможешь хоть немного передохнуть, то да.  
\- Я хочу вернуться… - он почти сказал «домой», но прикусил язык.  
\- Хм… в убежище, - закончил за него Сэм. – Еще два часа пути. Если не хочешь останавливаться, может, я сяду за руль?  
\- Я в порядке, Сэм, - ответил Дин, закусив губу, когда под ребрами снова запульсировало.  
Он вполне мог провести за рулем ближайшие два часа. Мог делать что угодно на протяжении этого времени. В Чистилище он противостоял Адским псам – безо всяких магических штучек – гораздо дольше.  
А вот на что он не был способен – так это не корить себя за то, что сам передал брату пригласительный на смертельную вечеринку, когда повелся на сладкие речи о том, что он чего-то стоит. Будь Джон жив, он бы голову ему оторвал. Защищать Сэма всегда было его работой, но за последние годы он столько раз облажался – особенно с тех пор, когда чертовы ангелы спустились с небес и принялись дергать их за ниточки.  
Дин и сам не знал, что давно был готов произнести те слова, пока не вывалил их на Сэма. Так или иначе, это была правда – и еще задолго до Чистилища. Еще до того, как они потеряли Бобби. Дин знал, как все закончится, уже в тот самый момент, когда стоял лицом к лицу со Смертью. И он знал, что если его судьба чего-то и стоит, так этого того, чтобы Сэм остался жив. Это единственное, что держало его на плаву в Чистилище – знание, что Сэм был там, в реальном мире, и он жив.  
Дин поерзал на сидении и крепче обхватил руль. Белые полосы на дороге постепенно размывались, пока не превратились из прерывистых в один длинный цельный шов. В лобовое стекло летела пыль, осыпаясь затем по сторонам, и казалось, ночь расступается, чтобы пропустить Импалу сквозь себя.  
Он просто не сведет с Сэма глаз, решил Дин. Вот так просто. Если Сэм намерен пройти эти испытания, сдать Божий экзамен, значит, Дин будет идти впереди, расчищая путь, прикрывать спину и фланги, держать оружие наизготовку. Без вариантов, что у Бога получится так легко справиться с Винчестерами. Не выйдет из этой затеи никакой гребанной греческой трагедии.  
\- Эй, тише, Дин, - сказал Сэм. – Ты хочешь, что ли, прорваться назад в будущее?  
\- Что? – недоуменно взглянул на него Дин.  
\- Ты гонишь под девяносто, старик, - произнес Сэм, упершись одной рукой в дверцу, а второй ухватившись за сиденье. – Притормози немного.  
Дин перестал так давить на педаль газа. На лбу проступила испарина, боль от разодранного бока уже отдавала в плечо, в подбородок, ввинчивалась алмазным буром в висок. Дин чувствовал на себе взгляд Сэм, поэтому снова как можно незаметнее поерзал на сидении, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Можно было мысленно начать обратный отчет, когда Сэм спросит его, все ли в порядке, или же попытается отвлечь.  
Адские гончие в Чистилище. Свет в конце туннеля. Сэм, который собирается делать его, Дина, работу. Сэм даже не хотел охотиться. Он вообще не хотел быть здесь.  
И все же именно Сэм убил Адского пса и омылся в его крови. Дин был бессилен это изменить. Он прижал ладонь к пылающему боку и тихо спросил:  
\- Хочешь сесть за руль?  
\- Да, - без раздумий ответил Сэм.  
Темная дорога в темную беззвездную ночь. Когда Дин открыл дверцу и вышел из машины, холод обернул его в себя, будто в кокон. Он помедлил у багажника – Сэм уже скользнул на водительское сиденье – и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. Холод пробрался внутрь, остудил спутанные мысли, разогнал муть на сердце.  
Его брат – охотник. Боец. Неважно, чего, по его словам, он хочет, важно, что он делает. Сэм здесь, в деле. И он хочет, чтобы Дин жил. Чтобы он выжил и добрался до той стороны туннеля.  
\- Дин?  
\- Иду, - ответил он, выбираясь из молчания и холода в тепло Импалы.  
Господи, он так устал. Но отдыхать было некогда.  
\- Все нормально? – спросил Сэм, вкладывая чертовски много смысла в эти два слова.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Дин, сгорбился на пассажирском сидении и привалился головой к холодному стеклу.  
Он не критиковал выбор Сэма, позволив медленной гитарной мелодии и незнакомому, с хрипотцой, голосу погрузить себя в уютную дрему.  
«Если я скажу, что мне жаль, ты простишь? Я даже не знаю, почему меня это волнует, я больше ни в кого не верю. Во сне я по-прежнему убегаю от демонов и призраков, которые приходят ночью, я слышу… они возвращаются за украденным. Потому что это я все разрушил…»  
Он снова в лесу, а одежда такая грязная, что, кажется, уже намертво впаялась в кожу. Он бежит, бежит так быстро, что колет в боку, а легкие горят огнем, не позволяя сделать полноценный вдох.  
Первая тварь вывалилась на них из ниоткуда с коротким предупреждением в виде треска ломающихся сучьев и летящей из-под лап грязи. Он взмахнул топором и вонзил его в невидимое сердце Адской гончей, но не успел вытащить топор, когда на них уже набросилась вторая и повалила Бенни на землю.  
\- Беги! – кричит Бенни, и Дин подчиняется, отлично зная на собственной шкуре, что будет, если он замешкается.  
Он слышит позади влажное фырканье и хруст палых листьев под огромными лапами – Дин знает, что они огромные, помнит, как они рвали его на куски. Ему нужно добраться до подходящего дерева - если он успеет добежать и вскарабкаться на него, то сможет дождаться помощи.  
Но гончая следует по пятам, он не успевает забраться достаточно высоко и чувствует, как когти рвут кожу и мышцы голени. Кричит, когда нога становится мокрой от крови и совершенно бесполезной. Выкрикивает проклятия в адрес твари и все же находит в себе силы подтянуться выше и устроиться на ветвях. Хочется плакать от боли и безысходности – это неправильно, все это, так неправильно, – но он успел забыть как.  
Боль сейчас – лишь еще один способ отмерять время.  
Нога кровоточит, но кровь остановить нечем, поэтому он просто смотрит, как гончая кружит под деревом, оставляя отпечатки лап на влажной земле. Ждет. Дин вспоминает, как они прикончили гончих, напавших на Джо, и думает, не одна ли из тех тварей охотится сейчас за ним. Отламывает сук и швыряет его вниз изо всех сил – невидимая гончая визжит.  
Он ждет. Отрывает край грязной футболки и обматывает ею голень, пытаясь остановить кровь. Рваные царапины жгутся, обращая кровь в жидкий огонь, и он старается дышать глубже. Знает, что Бенни недалеко, просто нужно подождать… дождаться, пока вампир принесет оружие.  
\- Дин!  
Он вздрагивает и оглядывается вокруг. Не сразу понимает, что они остановились, мотор Импалы заглушен, а дверца открыта. Моргает в замешательстве, не понимая, почему смотрит на Сэма, а не на Бенни, размахивающего здоровенным самодельным топором, который столько раз спасал их шкуры в тот бесконечный год.  
\- Мы на месте, старик.  
На месте. Дин снова моргает и смотрит за плечо Сэму. Точно. Пещера Бэтмана.  
\- Помощь нужна? – спрашивает Сэм, каким-то образом одновременно обеспокоенно и раздраженно.  
Дин понимает – Сэм тоже устал. Адские гончие, так ведь? Испытания и прочая хрень. Черт, бок откровенно болит.  
\- Нормально, - отвечает он, хватается за край дверцы и поднимается на ноги.  
Сэм захлопывает за ним дверцу. Дин не утруждается тем, чтобы забрать вещи – никто не найдет Импалу на этой парковке, сумки подождут до утра. Все, чего ему хочется, это спокойствия его комнаты и мягкости матраца, у которого хорошая память. Дин молча ждет, пока Сэм отопрет дверь, входит внутрь, но оступается, зацепившись за порог, и цепляется за дверной косяк.  
Ноги не слишком послушны. Нужно с этим что-то делать. Потом.  
\- Ты уверен, что в порядке? – снова спрашивает Сэм, и Дину на миг хочется заклеить ему рот скотчем.  
Или ударить.  
Быть может, ударить, вырубить, замотать скотчем и затолкать в кладовку, где он будет в безопасности, а самому выследить одну из Адских сучек и начать все сначала. Только уже правильно. Чтобы не жить с этим холодным комом в желудке.  
\- Дин?  
\- Сказал же, в порядке, - огрызается Дин, отталкивает брата с дороги и спускается по лестнице. – Отстань.  
Он проходит мимо длинного библиотечного стола, натыкается на два тяжелых стула - звук деревянных ножек по цементному полу отзывается громким эхом в пустом помещении, напоминающем склеп.  
Черт, нужно выяснить, что не так с ногами. Он ведь не сможет помочь, если не будет на шаг впереди. Ему нужно оставаться начеку. Сон поможет. Просто нужно немного поспать, а завтра он кое-что втолкует Сэму…  
Дин на мгновение забывает, в какую сторону повернуть в длинном коридоре, чтобы попасть в свою комнату, но затем вспоминает, входит внутрь и растягивается на постели. Хочет укрыться, снять ботинки, но тело бьет дрожь, а бок пульсирует… Он со вздохом закрывает глаза и старается выбросить все из головы…  
Тварь пытается вскарабкаться на дерево, щелкая невидимыми челюстями. Он видит на коре следы от когтей, но вечно серое небо начинает темнеть, надвигается ночь. Дин чертыхается. Ночью всегда сложнее, а он совершенно безоружен.  
Гончая шумно принюхивается и подпрыгивает так высоко, что ветка, на которой сидит Дин, трясется.  
\- Твою мать, Бенни, - рычит он в рычащую ночь. – Где тебя носит?  
Он слабеет, руки дрожат, а пальцы почти онемели. Бег, ранение, потеря крови, вес собственного тела – все это тянет вниз. Дин не может отключиться - если утратит контроль, гончая порвет его на куски. А единственное место, куда он попадет, умерев в Чистилище – Ад.  
Дин уже бывал там.  
\- Бенни, - кричит он. В ответ ничего. Ни звука. Слышно только рычание твари под деревом.  
Привалившись к стволу, он давится воздухом, застревающем в пересохшем горле, и может только шептать:  
\- Кас. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, ты где-то здесь. Пожалуйста.  
А потом он видит неестественно светящиеся в темноте глаза. Очень яркие, голубые.

***  
Когда Сэм увидел, как Дин идет через библиотеку, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, тоненький внутренний голос подсказал ему следовать за братом. Он знал, что Дин устал – черт, да они оба устали, - но голос надоедливо требовал осмотреть рану еще раз, убедиться, что все в порядке.  
Уже случалось, что он игнорировал этот зуд, и с Дином все было в порядке. Возможно, это один из тех случаев. Кроме того, Сэм пока не выяснил, что означала эта ерунда с пылающей рукой. Попытайся он убедить себя, что не напуган, солгал бы. Во что он снова вляпался? Что-то меняло его изнутри, как когда-то кровь Азазеля? Сэм подумывал о том, чтобы обсудить это с Дином, но передумал: реакция брата страшила сильнее остального. На самом деле, хотелось только переодеться, выпить кофе и зарыться в книги. Должно же быть в этой огромной библиотеке что-нибудь об этих испытаниях.  
Он успел переодеться, глотнуть кофе и уже углубился в изучение библейских переводов и трактовок, когда услышал голос Дина. Тот громко сыпал проклятиями, и Сэм задался вопросом, действительно ли брат лег спать или же разрабатывал стратегию решения проблемы грядущих испытаний. Сэм знал, что даже если физически Божий экзамен будет сдавать он, Дин без сомнений будет сражаться бок о бок с ним. Он хотел избавить брата от замашек камикадзе, от мыслей о кровавой смерти путем самопожертвования, но вовсе не хотел лишиться поддержки Дина.  
Сэм отлично знал, что без его помощи не выживет. Так было всегда, с чего бы этому измениться?  
Отложив в сторону толстый том, извлеченный с верхней полки, Сэм помедлил и прислушался. Возможно, Дину просто нужно было выплеснуть раздражение? Это было вполне в его духе – расхаживать по комнате и шумно ругаться. Не услышав новых проклятий, Сэм вышел в коридор. Из комнаты брата доносились странные звуки. Не было похоже, что Дин занят, чистит оружие или даже шарится по порносайтам.  
У него был кошмар.  
Сэм заглянул в комнату и остановился в замешательстве: Дин, полностью одетый, лежал на спине, его щеки горели, лоб покрылся испариной. Он хмурился, словно злился или боялся, Сэм не смог определить наверняка. Вцепившись в одеяло, Дин кривился от боли.  
\- Черт, - пробормотал Сэм и метнулся к кровати, проклиная себя за то, что не слушал внутренний голос.  
Стоило коснуться ладонью лба – и все стало понятно: на этот раз лихорадка развилась мгновенно. Он поднял рубашку – кровь сквозь повязку не просочилась. Осторожно заглянув под ее, Сэм увидел, что порезы покраснели и воспалились, швы выглядели плохо.  
\- Твою мать, Бенни… где тебя носит… - пробормотал Дин и потянулся рукой к чему-то невидимому.  
При звуке этого имени Сэм вздрогнул. Он мог только догадываться, что творилось в горячечном мозгу брата и, разумеется, знал, что тот целый год воевал в Чистилище плечом к плечу с вампиром. Неудивительно, что Бенни появлялся в кошмарах Дина, но слышать, как брат выкрикивает его имя, прося о помощи, было неприятно.  
Сэм абстрагировался от показавшихся неуместными мыслей и через несколько секунд вернулся с холодной водой, тряпками, флягой святой воды, антисептической мазью, тайленолом и обезболивающими. Сгрузил все это у кровати Дина и напрягся, заметив, что ему становится хуже.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Дин.  
\- Эй, - наконец хрипло сказал Сэм. – Эй, Дин, очнись.  
Тот послушался, и Сэму понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять - зрачки настолько расширены, что брат вряд ли осознает, где он.  
\- Где ты был так долго? – прорычал Дин, тяжело дыша.  
Сэм перевел дыхание и постарался сосредоточиться. Если брат хоть немного пришел в себя, то можно было попытаться напоить его таблетками. Для начала.  
\- Давай попробуем сесть, старик, - Сэм осторожно взял его за правую руку, стараясь не задеть рану.  
Дин казался сбитым с толку, глаза были широко открыты, он искал что-то – или кого-то, - но сам ухватил Сэма за руку и позволил помочь приподняться себя.  
\- Вот. Выпей это, ладно?  
Сэм протолкнул тайленол и обезболивающие ему в губы и дал запить водой. Дин кашлянул, поперхнувшись, но таблетки глотнул. Сэм стянул с него ботинок, а когда потянулся ко второму, Дин вдруг дернулся и со стоном отстранился.  
Сэм убрал руки. Он пропустил еще одну рану?  
Дина снова закрыл глаза, привалился головой к стене и съехал ниже.  
\- Дин?  
\- Я знаю, ты это видишь… чертовы глаза светятся, - он глотал слова - быстрые, требовательные. – Убей тварь… отруби голову…  
Сэм снял с ноги Дина ботинок. Поразмыслив, задрал штанину джинсов, чтобы осмотреть голень. На бледной коже выделялись четыре длинных розовых шрама, наверняка точно такие же потом будут на его боку.  
\- Твою мать, - прошептал Сэм. Теперь он знал, что творится в голове Дина – сам спровоцировал этот кошмар расспросами о Чистилище. – Дин, все будет в порядке. Слышишь?  
Там, у Элли, он не подумал о святой воде. Прежде им не доводилось лечить раны, нанесенные Адскими псами, а в Чистилище святой воды у Дина точно не было. Но возможно, раны там исцелялись по каким-то другим законам, откуда Сэму знать. Он стащил с Дина рубашку, вытащил из-под него простынь, подложил полотенце, снял повязку и перевел дыхание.  
\- Может щипать, - зачем-то предупредил он бессознательного брата и стал поливать рану святой водой. К удивлению Сэма, Дин никак не отреагировал, разве что вздрогнул от прохлады. Увы, на рану, по всей видимости, она тоже не оказала никакого воздействия.  
\- Итак, не сверхъестественная инфекция, - проворчал Сэм. – Просто обычное, мать его, заражение. Чертово везение.  
Он нахмурился, просушил рану - Дин дернулся и задрожал. Сэм осторожно наложил на воспаленные участки мазь и заново перевязал. Дин протестующе застонал, ощутив давление на рану, попытался вырваться из рук Сэма.  
\- Тише… тише.  
Дин напряг шею и выгнулся, стараясь избежать боли. Сэм положил мокрые полотенца ему на лицо и на грудь.  
\- Держись, старик… Лекарства скоро подействуют.  
Дин стиснул зубы и отвернулся. Он метался по постели, словно она душила его. Дыхание участилось, будто в своих кошмарах он с чем-то сражался.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь… - пробормотал Дин и нахмурился.  
Сэм сглотнул – Дин говорил не с ним, это понятно, но все равно…  
\- Я здесь, старик. Никуда не уйду.  
\- Не справлюсь один…  
Сэм подтащил к кровати стул, спертый Дином из библиотеки, и протер лоб брата холодным полотенцем.  
\- Я знаю. И я не справлюсь.  
Он смотрел на измученного брата - джинсы по-прежнему были в запекшейся крови, на лице блестела испарина. Сэм вздохнул, уперся локтями в колени и потер пальцами виски.  
\- Сэм… - прошептал Дин, и он вздрогнул, посмотрев на брата.  
\- Дин? Ты со мной?  
\- Сэм, - брат хмурился и выглядел… расстроенным.  
Сэм коснулся его предплечья – кожа была сухой и горячей.  
\- Эй.  
Но Дин не ответил, а только поморщился и сжал кулак. Его трясло от лихорадки, и Сэм решил, что все же придется искать антибиотики. Одним тайленолом не обойтись.  
На долю секунды он подумал, что стоит позвонить Бобби, узнать, не слышал ли тот о борьбе с инфекциями после когтей Адских псов, но потом вспомнил, что звонить некому и с усталым вздохом отправился на поиски. В конце концов он нашел нужные лекарства в запасной сумке, заодно прихватил из своей комнаты подушку и одеяло. Он не собирался уходить, пока не спадет жар. Вернувшись к Дину, он дал ему выпить антибиотик, а потом сел на пол рядом с кроватью и слушал брань, пока Дин заново переживал битву, в которой выжил один, без поддержки Сэма. Это будет долгая ночь.  
***

Дин чувствует себя больным и слабым.  
Словно пробежал марафон по пустыне.  
Он медленно открывает глаза и осматривается. Проходит не меньше минуты, пока он осознает, что не в Чистилище, где грязь и боль, и не в Импале, где ровный рокот мотора и запах пороха и кожи, и не в случайном мотеле, где влажные пятна на потолке и плесень.  
Он в своей спальне. В своей собственной постели.  
Повернув голову, Дин видит Сэма. Тот, завернувшись в одеяло и вытянув длинные ноги, сидит на полу. Спит. Дин думает, что ему неудобно, и размышляет, почему Сэм не в своей постели.  
Затем пытается пошевелиться. И вспоминает.  
Приподнимает простыню и видит свежую повязку. Адская гончая. Испытания.  
Битва в Чистилище, которую они с Бенни едва не проиграли, - это кошмар. Но вот остальное – реальность. Сэму предстоит Божий экзамен, и Дин бессилен этому помешать.  
Он трет глаза, отекшие, словно от слез. Дин пытается вспомнить, когда он плакал. Быть может, когда сидел на дереве, под которым кружила гончая, но никак не вспомнить. Секундочку… это же был сон.  
\- Эй, - окликает Сэм. – Ты очнулся.  
\- Похоже, - отвечает Дин и удивляется скрежету в голосе. – Как долго меня не было?  
\- Почти два дня, - Сэм со стоном поднимается с пола.  
\- Дня? – удивляется Дин.  
\- Инфекция. Ничего не помогало. Пришлось даже рыться в библиотеке.  
Дин осторожно садится в постели и смотрит на пол, усыпанный книгами, тряпками, бутылками из-под воды и бинтами.  
\- Ого, - произносит он. – Библиотека. Я тронут.  
\- Жар спал вчера, - говорит Сэм и крутит шеей. Дин знает, как неудобно спать на цементном полу. – Думаю, нужно было время. Все как у обычных людей.  
\- Ты постоянно был здесь? – Дин проводит ладонью по лицу - на щеках колючая щетина.  
\- Ну да, - пожимает плечами Сэм. – Хотел убедиться, что не свалишься с кровати.  
\- О, Сэмми. Это так мило.  
Сэм фыркает, отбрасывает со лба спутанные волоса и одергивает маловатую для него футболку с надписью «Темная сторона Луны» - ее он точно стащил у Дина. Дин решает - да и на здоровье.  
\- Сможешь поесть?  
Дин кивает и тянется рукой к ребрам, вспоминает, как страшно жгло рану. Вспоминает и другие отметины, от такой же твари, приподнимает простынь, чтобы взглянуть на свою ногу.  
Это был сон… но он казался таким реальным.  
\- Ты… эм-м, - Сэм останавливается уже в дверях. – Тебе это снилось. Ты дрался с гончей в Чистилище? – спрашивает он, и Дин понимает, что и раньше спрашивал, но безуспешно.  
\- Да. С двумя.  
Сэм отводит взгляд, на его лице нечитаемое выражение.  
\- И Бенни тоже там был.  
Дин вспоминает неестественно светящиеся в темноте голубые глаза. Бенни, который пришел на помощь, как кавалерия. Помнит, как он размахивал топором, а потом вдруг исчез. Как спрыгнул с дерева, чтобы помочь, и понял, что не может опираться на ногу. Помнит, как Бенни - существо с глазами монстра - бросил ему топор и прокричал указания. Ощущение горячей черной крови, текущей по рукам, когда лезвие вонзилось в гончую. И еще как Бенни перевязал ему ногу, подставил свое плечо и утащил прочь. В безопасное место.  
\- Да, он был там. Спас мне жизнь.  
Сэм кивает. Дин пытается вспомнить, о чем еще наговорил в бреду.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Эта тварь собиралась убить тебя.  
Он молчит, думает о том, что такого Сэм видел в том сарае, чтобы сделать такой выбор, игнорируя его слова – точнее, приказы – и понимает. Если бы они поменялись местами, он бы поступил точно так же.  
\- Я думал… не знаю… понимаешь… ты уже убивал их прежде.  
Дин насмешливо фыркает и указывает жестом на шрамы на ноге.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы мне удалось сбежать от этой, - он пытается поймать взгляд Сэма. – И я был не один, Сэм.  
\- Знаю, - тихо говорит тот, явно о чем-то раздумывая.  
\- Выкладывай уже.  
Сэм наконец смотрит ему в глаза, и Дин заставляет себя выдержать этот взгляд, несмотря на внезапно охватившую его внутреннюю дрожь.  
\- Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, Дин, - напористо говорит Сэм. – Я могу пройти эти испытания. Но… - он снова отводит взгляд и закусывает губу. Дину знакома эта привычка – Сэм подыскивает правильные слова. – Я не справлюсь один, - наконец произносит он. – И я хочу, чтобы ты знал - я осознаю это.  
Дин опускает взгляд. Да знает он. И хотел бы не знать, но знает. Однако Сэм по-прежнему в зоне риска, а Дину просто нужно, чтобы он был в безопасности. Иначе обо всем этом думать невозможно.  
\- Мы так много пережили, старик, - продолжает Сэм. – Это вроде как… наш крест. И мы должны нести его, несмотря ни на что, понимаешь?  
Дин кивает и слушает. Хотел бы не слушать, но слушает.  
\- Мы думали, это закончится после Желтоглазого, но затем была Лилит, и Люцифер, и ангелы, и… - Сэм умолкает, сдавливает пальцами переносицу, прикрывает на миг глаза. – Клетка. Теперь Врата Ада… мы просто должны нести этот крест.  
\- Так мы это и делаем, Сэмми, - тихо произносит Дин и садится на край постели, готовясь встать на ноги. Каждая жилка в теле протестует, и он делает паузу, переводя дыхание. – За этим мы здесь.  
\- Да, - кивает Сэм, и отчаяние в его глазах сменяется уверенностью. – Я знаю. И именно поэтому уверен, что мы можем пройти это. Я смогу… если ты будешь рядом.  
Дин вздыхает, не отрывая взгляд от пола. Ему не хочется мириться с этим, но он не хочет и жить в мире, где они имели шанс закрыть Врата Ада и не сделали этого. Это не ноша, которую их попросили донести и которая пригибает их к земле. Это крест взаимных жертв.  
Крест, который связывает их и удерживает вместе, странный якорь верности, необходимости друг в друге и обязательств.  
Связь, которая сохраняет им жизнь и заставляет желать смерти.  
Он смотрит на Сэма и слабо улыбается. Знает, что Сэм уже видел такую улыбку прежде. Знает еще до того, как это происходит, что вот сейчас плечи Сэма немного расслабятся, и тревожная складка между бровей разгладится, когда он поймет, что пока Дин в состоянии дышать, он сделает все для того, чтобы прогнать тьму.  
\- Я здесь, Сэмми, - с улыбкой говорит Дин. – И не оставлю тебя.  
Глаза Сэма подозрительно блестят, и Дин хмурится:  
\- Поесть ты мне, я полагаю, не принесешь?  
\- Я попробую что-нибудь раздобыть, - усмехается тот.  
\- Ну так тащи, - Дину нужно встать и вспомнить, где здесь туалет. И ему хочется, чтобы Сэм ушел и не видел этого. Не так просто восстановить координацию после двух дней в постели. – Мне нужно заново научиться управлять своим телом.  
\- Боже мой, ты такой властный, - Сэм машет рукой и поворачивается к двери.  
\- Глянь, не осталось ли пирога!  
\- Ну да, конечно… - слышится удаляющийся голос Сэма из коридора.  
В тишине Дин потирает лоб ладонью.  
\- Я тебя не оставлю, - тихо шепчет он.


End file.
